


Remus, the Serial Killer

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Remus is a serial killer, his first kill his brother, he is still unknown and not found. No motives have yet been displayed either
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Royality - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	Remus, the Serial Killer

Remus stood in his brother’s small apartment. The apartment is filled with props from various plays, some masks, elegant curtains, a huge bookcase of play scripts and his movie collection. The room painted red unnaturally over the once clean grey walls. His brother laying on the ornate red, gold, and white throw rug, thought red was now more prominent. 

Roman was dead.

Remus had the knife.

Everything was eerily silent.

Remus stepped over his brother’s lifeless body and placed the bloodied knife back into the knife block then took off his rubber gloves and left, throwing them out at the dumpster outside after leaving. 

It was his first murder and it had gone perfectly, just as he had always planned all these years.

He had seen the confusion in Roman’s eyes, the betrayal, the realization, the light leave his eyes, his brother’s soul leave his body, he had seen his brother’s death. He had caused his brothers death

___

Remus went home and smiled at the darkly lit apartment. He went and sat down on his couch and stared at the blank wall in front of him. 

Remus’ apartment was quite bare, no pictures, of anything, his family, friends, or even scenery, he didn’t have many decorations in his whole house. in his bedroom was his bed with a black and neon green bedspread, a lamp, and a dresser. His living room had a couch, TV, and desk with a chair, his computer on the desk. Most of his clutter, his broken dreams, were in the closet of his bedroom.

Remus stayed sitting on the couch silently for a while. 

It wasn’t until several hours when his phone started ringing, his brother Roman’s Boyfriend or was it fiance? didn’t matter much anymore. He stared at his phone screen, Patton’s name at the top of it then the options to accept or decline the call. He sighed softly before answering and putting the phone to his ear. “Patton?”

“Remus, Remus it’s awful-” Patton sobbed into the phone, a bit over emotionally, he was cut off by his own sobs and intake of breath.

“Patton? What happened?” Remus asked feigning concern.

“It’s roman…. Roman is dead!” Patton said and broke down crying even more, as if saying the words made it more real.

“Oh… Oh Patton, I’ll be over there right away.” Remus said with hints of fake sorrow to sound convincing. Remus got off his couch and walked out going back to what was his brother’s apartment, where he had been only hours ago.

___

Remus got to the door of the apartment where a broken and morning patton sat against the hallway wall, police tape covering the door. Remus kneeled down in front of Patton, “oh Patton I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

Patton cried and threw himself at Remus and sobbed into his shoulder as he hugged the other. 

“This is awful.” Remus said and hid his face against Patton’s own shoulder, hiding his lack of tears over the brutal murder of his brother. 

Remus sat there with Patton, his former brother’s boyfriend, another one responsible for everything, another one that would pay soon. 


End file.
